It's Okay It's Love
by Cheonsaaacoups
Summary: Aku yang merasa terlalu nyaman dengannya. Sungguh, seseorang yang pintar berkebun, menyiram dan memupuk perasaanku hingga tumbuh dengan subur. "Aku memilih Choi Seungcheol." A Seventeen fanfiction. Jeongcheol, Meanie as Main Pair. BxB. DLDR? RnR. First Story. Chapter 1 published.


"Menurutmu, apakah Spaghetti lebih enak daripada Jajjangmyeon?"

Pertanyaan konyol dari salah satu Carat membuat seluruh member Seventeen tertawa. Mereka lalu memberikan mic kepada sang leader yang masih mengatur nafas karena tertawa tadi.

"Ahhaha.. Pertanyannya sangat menarik, hm.. Sebenarnya banyak anak-anak yang menyukai Spaghetti, tapi Jeonghan-ie selalu menolak dan berteriak bahwa Jajjangmyeon yang terbaik, hahaha!" Sekali lagi, mereka tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak member tertua setelah sang leader, Yoon Jeonghan.

"Waee?! Kenapa aku?!" Jeonghan menggerutu dan mengerutkan keningnya tanda kesal, ia mempoutkan bibirnya lalu memandang sinis ke Seungcheol.

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu tentang kau, Jeonghan-ie?"

"Aaigooooo~" Semua Carat tertawa dan mengambil foto sebanyaknya tentang momen Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tersebut.

"Oppa, kenapa S.Coups Oppa sangat senang mencium rambut Jeonghan Oppa?" Salah satu Carat menutup wajahnya karena mengajukan pertanyaan yang konyol.

"Itu... Rambut Jeonghan-ie sangat wangi, sangat memabukkan!" Jawab Seungcheol dengan santainya, membuat Jeonghan harus salah tingkah dan merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, rasanya menggelitik, jantungnya berdebar kencang tanpa perintah, dia bahkan sudah meloncat-loncat kecil untuk menstabilkan kondisinya.

"Tapi tentu, rambut Sowon-ie lebih wangi dan yang terbaik dari siapapun."

Dan kelanjutan dari jawaban Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan termenung, lalu ia duduk di belakang meja fansign dan memasang sebuah bando mahkota Princess di kepalanya, tersenyum sambil menandatangani sebuah kertas kosong yang ada diatas meja.

 **A Seventeen Seungcheol X Jeonghan fanfiction**

 **\- It's Okay, It's Love.**

"Jeonghan Hyung, kenapa belum tidur?"

Jeonghan terpaksa menggerakkan kepalanya dengan malas, lalu melihat Junhui yang sedang meminum air tapi mata sang China Line itu terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Aniyo, Hyung tidur sekarang," Jeonghan mematikan TV di ruang tengah dorm mewah Seventeen, boyband yang sudah menginjak masa enam tahun sejak debut dengan kesuksesan yang luar biasa.

"Hyung, kamarmu terkunci?"

Jeonghan hanya diam. Lalu tertawa.

"Aish, tidak mungkin si Choi pabbo itu berani mengunciku diluar," Jeonghan tersenyum tipis, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa yah, dia memang dikunci diluar oleh sang leader.

"Ah, sudah tengah malam, Hyung tidurlah." Junhui lalu meletakkan gelas dan masuk ke kamarnya dan Hoshi.

Jeonghan diam, lalu menunduk pelan. Ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya, walau ia usap dengan keras, tetap saja sia-sia. Ia kembali mengingat peringatan yang Seungcheol berikan tadi sore saat mereka pulang dari MBC untuk acara Duet Show.

"LIHAT?! ISU DI CARAT SEMAKIN MENYEBAR. ASTAGA YOON JEONGHAN, KAU HANYA TEMAN BAGIKU! JANGAN BERHARAP BANYAK! MENURUTMU APA YANG AKAN DIPIKIRKAN KEKASIHKU JIKA TAU, AKU MEMILIKI ISU BERPACARAN DENGANMU?!"

Jeonghan mundur, ia terlalu takut mendengat teriakan sang leader yang menggema di parkir bawah Pledis Ent. kepalanya menunduk, ia takut, sangat takut jika harus menatap mata sang alpha di depannya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau Yoon Jeonghan, menjauhlah dariku. Jangan mengatakan bahwa kita sekamar, atau kita sering bertukar pakaian, atau apapun yang berbau mencurigakan dan romantis! Aku tidak ingin Sowon-ie akan merasa bahwa aku lebih memilihmu daripadanya!"

Seungcheol berjalan kasar, memasuki mobil pribadinya lalu melajukannya dengan cepat. Tanpa peduli sosok Jeonghan yang jatuh menyentuh lantai bawah yang dingin, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Perjuangannya selama tujuh tahun sia-sia sudah.

Semua berawal sejak Choi Seungcheol, atau memiliki nama panggung S.Coups, mengikuti WGM dan disandingkan dengan Sowon, salah satu personil girlband terkenal, GFriend. Tapi, hubungan mereka tidak sampai situ, ternyata kini mereka menjalin hubungan sampai menginjak umur ke tiga bulan.

"Yak, matikan berita di TV itu Hyung." Jeonghan terkejut mendengar suara adik terkecilnya, Lee Chan.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Dino Aegii." Jeonghan berbalik lalu tersenyum kepada Chan.

"Hyung, ingat besok kita ada syuting iklan minuman bersama personil GFriend, di dekat Namsan tower kan?"

Jeonghan merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri, mengingat ia akan melihat dua sejoli bertemu.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, kau kira Hyungmu ini sudah pikun hah?" Jeonghan menyentil dahi Chan yang membuat si empunya mengusap dahi.

"Tentu saja kau pikun, kau kemarin bahkan terjatuh saat perfom di fansign. Memalukannya Hyungku~"

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum konyol, lalu konsentrasinya dan Chan buyar ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Mereka lalu menoleh dan mendapati Seungcheol yang keluar dengan hoodie lalu masker,

"Hyung, kau akan kemana?" Tanya Chan dengan nada polosnya.

"Ke market di depan, Hyung ingin beli pocky coklat," Jawab Seungcheol seadanya. Jeonghan lalu bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang di kantong celananya, bangun berjalan mendekati Seungcheol.

"Ah, Cheol-ie aku--"

"Cheol-ie?" Jeonghan diam sejenak, lalu menatap takut ke Seungcheol.

"S-seungcheol-ah, aku ingin makan permen loli yang ada di dekat market itu, maukah kau membelikannya? Ini uangnya." Jeonghan menyerahkan beberapa uang, tapi hanya ditatap oleh Seungcheol, dan ia mendengus kasar.

"Hei sloth, gerakkan tubuhmu, jangan jadi pemalas. Bagaimana akan ada perempuan yang mau denganmu, jika beli permen loli saja kau tidak mampu?"

Chan memandang terkejut ke Hyung tertuanya, lalu menyela "Astaga, Seungcheol Hyung kenapa kau sangat kasar pada Jeonghan Hyung? Bukannya--"

"Aku keluar." Seungcheol segera berlalu keluar dari dorm.

"Aish, apa dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sowon Noona?! Kenapa-- JEONGHAN HYUNG?!"

"Say the name, SEVENTEEN!"

Seluruh member Seventeen segera melakukan perkenalan member satu per satu yang tentu memakan banyak waktu. Setelah itu, mereka segera mendengarkan arahan dari PD-Nim yang menyuruh mereka bergaya layaknya natural sehingga iklan yang sedang mereka shoot saat ini akan terlihat tanpa skrip.

Di sisi lain, Seungcheol diam-diam terus melirik kekasihnya, Sowon, yang sedang membaca skrip dengan serius, ia lalu tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata "Yeppeuda" sebelum melanjutkan shooting yang berlangsung di taman terbuka.

"Sepertinya kita perlu lightning, lihat langitnya mendung." Salah satu kameramen berteriak, mereka lalu menyiapkan seluruh keperluan.

"Jeonghan Hyung, kau lihat Seung-- Hyung? Kenapa badanmu panas?"

Mingyu menatap serius kepada Hyungnya yang cantik, pasalnya ia tak sengaja menepuk bahu Jeonghan dan menyentuh lehernya, panas. Apa Hyungnya sakit? Tapi jika Jeonghan Hyungnya sakit, ia pasti akan cerewet dan melapor pada Seungcheol Hyung, lalu merengek minta diantarkan ke klinik, atau minta dibelikan bubur.

"Ah, tidak. Memang hawanya panas, mungkin karena mendung dan akan hujan." Jeonghan mengelak, ia memang merasa panas pada tubuhnya karena terlalu sering tidur disofa tanpa selimut, dengan angin dingin ruangan, dan kelelahan harus bangun pagi agar tidak ketahuan member lainnya bahwa sudah sejak dua minggu ini ia harus tidur di sofa karena Seungcheol yang mengunci pintu kamarnya sehingga ia tidak bisa tidur di dalam.

"Benar juga, nanti malam pasti akan sangat dingin, uh." Mingyu menggretakkan giginya, layaknya ia kedinginan. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan adik tingginya.

Tiba-tiba Jeonghan merasa gatal di kelingkingnya, ia lalu melepas cincin member SVT yang memang diberikan sejak mereka mulai pre-debut.

"Hujan!!! Cepat naikkan properti dan kamera lainnya ke dalam!!" Salah satu PD-Nim berteriak tiba-tiba. Jeonghan yang masih memegang cincinnya tiba-tiba tertabrak seseorang yang berlari dan menuju ke salah satu member GFriend untuk melindungi kekasihnya dari hujan dengan jaket hitamnya, sementara cincin Jeonghan yang begitu berharga itu jatuh kebawah.

Jeonghan sangat panik, ditambah hujan telah turun. Ia mendengar teriakkan adik-adiknya yang menyuruhnya segera masuk, tapi Jeonghan hanya diam dan mulai bersimpuh berusaha menemukan cincin yang memberinya semangat setiap ada di panggung, yang memberinya perasaan bahagia, yang mengingatkannya akan perjuangannya untuk bisa mencapai sukses, dan mengingatkannya akan perjuangannya yang dihancurkan.

"JEONGHAN HYUNG! CEPAT NAIK!" Seungkwan berteriak nyaring, tapi Jeonghan masih mencari cincinnya yang jatuh. Pakaian dan rambut coklat yang ia panjangkan sampai ke pinggang itu sudah basah, tapi tangannya tak peduli akan kotor, ia tetap mencari dan mencari.

"HYUNG CEPAT, CREW SUDAH MENINGGALKAN KITA! APA YANG KAU CARI?!" Kini Jihoon yang berteriak, tapi member Seventeen sudah ditarik oleh manager dan masuk ke gedung, tanpa menyadari Jeonghan yang masih mencari cincinnya.

"Ah, da-dapath!" Jeonghan tersenyum senang, lalu memakai cincin tersebut dan berlari kedalam gedung dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Anak-anak, tunggu aku!" Jeonghan berteriak dan membuat mereka yang ia panggil anak-anak menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kebelakang. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat, Hyungnya basah kuyup dengan--

"HYUNG HIDUNGMU--"

BRUKK!

Minghao menghentikan teriakannya dan berlari menuju Jeonghan.

"Hyung? Hyung? Kau sudah sadar?"

Jeonghan mengusap-usap matanya pelan, berusaha menemukan fokus dan melihat Seungkwan yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Dan Jeonghan ingat sekarang waktunya Shoot--

"Jangan bangun Hyung! Jangan pikirkan apa-apa dulu, kau harus sembuh," Suara Seokmin menegas seraya menurunkan pundak Jeonghan.

"Dimana.. Seungcheol-ah.." Jeonghan bergumam kecil, ia melihat sekitar tapi tidak meliha sang leader juga Kim Mingyu.

"Dia sedang keluar dengan Mingyu, kau istirahat saja." Jisoo mendekati Jeonghan, lalu membenarkan posisi selimutnya.

"Bagaimana shootnya?" Jeonghan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi dagu, ia merasa sangat kedinginan saat ini.

"Sudah selesai Hyung, bahkan sudah editing." Lee Chan tersenyum menjelaskannya--

Tunggu, editing?

"Berapa hari aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Gumam Jeonghan kecil, sampai Jisoo menepuk dahinya dan menatap Jeonghan intens.

"Hampir dua puluh empat jam."

"Ah?!"

"Aish Hyung, kau istirahat saja." Lagi-lagi Seungkwan mengeluh.

"Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar lama sekali?" Jeonghan menatap adik-adiknya perlahan, sampai Seokmin yang membuka suara.

"Hyung, jujurlah pada kami. Kenapa kau tidur di sofa selama dua minggu ini? Apa kau dan Seungcheol Hyung ada masalah?" Seokmin menunduk, takut jika Hyungnya yang bagai malaikat itu merasa tersinggung.

"A-anii, Hyung suka menonton acara TV, jadi Hyung memilih langsung tidur saja di sofa." Jawab Jeonghan dan mengalihkan matanya ke selimut yang ia kenakan.

"Hidungmu saat itu berdarah, lalu dokter mengatakan kondisimu drop, tapi sudah baik jika kau mimisan, kata dokter Park, itu mengurangi sakit kepalamu, kan? Aish, Jeonghan-ah, kau sudah tahu jika kondisi tubuhmu itu yang paling lemah diantara kami semua kan.." Jisoo menjelaskan dengan tenang, tentu saja senyuman tetap mengiringinya.

"Ah.. Begitukah?" Jeonghan tersenyum kecil, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Apa Jeonghan Hyung tidur lagi?"

"Yah, sepertinya ia sudah tertidur."

"Baguslah, kita biarkan dia istirahat, dan kita tenangkan Seungcheol Hyung."

"Kim Mingyu kau lancang! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku menghajar si keparat Jeonghan, pergi!!" Teriak Seungcheol yang berontak di studio.

"Hyung dengarkan aku! Dia masih sakit Hyung, lagi pula apa salah Jeonghan Hyung? Dia tidak pingsan dengan sengaja!! Dia sakit Hyung!!" Teriak Mingyu tak kalah melawan, ia benar-benar muak dengan Hyungnya yang satu ini.

Cklek.

"Jeonghan sudah sadar, dia baru saja kembali tidur." Jisoo tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan yang bersuasana panas tersebut. Seungcheol otomatis menoleh ke Jisoo dan maju kedepan.

"Kemana Jeonghan sialan itu sekarang huh? Kemana dia sekarang?!" Seungcheol berteriak di depan Jisoo, tetapi yang diteriaki hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar tanpa peduli.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, terserahmu. Jeonghan tidak akan menolak jika dibunuh olehmu."

"Jisoo Hyung, ap--"

"Tenanglah, Mingyu-ya. Orang seperti dia, tidak akan hancur hanya karena diserang oleh manusia bernama Choi Seungcheol." Jisoo berlalu meninggalkan Seungcheol yang mengepalkan tangannya erat, lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol-ie, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tenggelam?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu? Kau mabuk? Kkk~"

"Yak! Aku tidak bisa berenang!"

"Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkanmu,"

"Bagaimana jika kau terlambat, dan aku sudah kehilangan nafas? Apa kau akan menyesal?"

"Ck, Jeonghan-ie ayolah, ada Joshua, Mingyu, Dokyeom, bahkan Dino yang akan membantumu."

"Berarti aku bukan prioritasmu ya, Seungcheol-ie?"

"Bukan. Kau bukan prioritasku."

"BANGUN KAU YOON JEONGHAN!"

Seungcheol menarik-narik kerah baju Jeonghan, membuat pria yang tertidur lelap tersebut harus bangun.

"Se-seungcheol-ah," Jeonghan sangat tersentak, ia lalu berusaha bangun tapi Seungcheol menghempaskan kerah bajunya sehingga ia kembali terjatuh.

"Berhenti membuat masalah denganku!!!" Teriak Seungcheol yang membuat Jeonghan memejamkan mata ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, ma-maafka... kan... hiks.. maafkan aku.. Seungcheol-ah hiks.. Mianhamnida..." Jeonghan menunduk, merubah posisinya menjadi bersimpuh dan membungkukan badannya.

Seberapa rendah dirinya, mau berlutut di depan Seungcheol?

"Menjauhlah dariku, jangan duduk, berdiri, atau melakukan kegiatan di dekatku."

Seungcheol berjalan keluar kamar Jeonghan dan membanting pintu kamar itu.

Jeonghan terdiam sejenak, lalu kedipan mata selanjutnya, ia kehilangan kendali, menangis sekeras mungkin, membanting semua barang-barang yang ada, dan memukul-mukul dirinya hingga ia lelah dan kembali memejamkan matanya, membawa mimpi yang ia harapkan selamanya.

"Jeonghan-ie, aku mencintaimu."

"Seungcheol..." Jeonghan terbangun dari tidurnya, setetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia lalu bangun dan duduk menyandar.

Selang berapa lama, Jeonghan bangun dan berjalan keluar menuju teras Dorm. Melihat ke langit, bulan purnama yang penuh dengan bintang terang.

Jeonghan diam, ia mengingat kata-kata Ibunya akan malam purnama. Jeonghan memejamkan matanya, menunduk lalu tersenyum kecil dengan air mata yang menghiasi pipi pucatnya.

'Jika bukan diriku, maka jaga dia untukku'

"Hyung?"

"Ah!" Jeonghan sedikit terkejut saat merasakan sentuhan di bahunya. Saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan Wonwoo yang menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa Hyung disini? Hyung ini sudah malam, masuk dan istirahat." Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya melihat bulan purnama, lihatlah.. Sangat cantik," Jeonghan merangkuk bahu Wonwoo, lalu tersenyum seraya menunjuk bulan yang bersinar indah di langit.

"Hyung, apa hatimu sakit?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada pelan, namun masih bisa didengar telinga Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menggeleng pelan, dan senyum di wajahnya mulai pudar. "Kenapa aku harus sakit hati?"

Wonwoo diam, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menarik nafas pelan, dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Hyu-hyung.. Aku dan Mingyu menjalin hubungan." Wonwoo mengatakannya dengan sangat cepat dan dengan volume yang sangat kecil.

Jeonghan menatap adiknya yang terkenal senang membaca ini dengan pandangan terkejut, "A-AP--"

"Sshh! Hyung diamlaaah!" Wonwoo menutup mulut Jeonghan dengan cepat sebelum ia berteriak.

"Tapi sejak kapan?!" Jeonghan berbisik tapi menegaskan nadanya, ia masih sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Wonwoo.

"Sejak... sejak.. sejak era Boom Boom..."

Jeonghan semakin terkejut. Itu sudah lama sekali!

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Jeonghan tersenyum kecil, dan mengelus rambut Wonwoo lembut. "Anakku ini sudah dewasa hm... Apa Mingyu menyusahkanmu?"

"Ti-tidak Hyung.." Wonwoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke pagar teras, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hyung berpikir, jika Hyung nanti akan tertidur tenang untuk Scoups-ie, apa keadaan akan tetap seperti ini?" Jeonghan memandang bulan purnama yang semakin cerah.

"Andwe! Hyung berbicara apa!" Wonwoo sedikit meninggikan nadanya. Ia benar-benar kesal mendengar perkataan Hyung cantik tersebut.

"Ah Wonwoo-yah, Hyung akan kembali tidur. Kau, jangan tidur larut malam, dan jangan membuat keributan!" Jeonghan masuk kedalam Dorm, dan berbaring di sofa ruang tengah.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak insiden Jeonghan pingsan di lokasi syuting dan membuat dunia KPOP sempat dibingungkan dengan keadaan Jeonghan yang menghilang selama satu minggu dari kegiatan Seventeen.

Tidak banyak yang berubah. Dino masih terus dijahili oleh Jeonghan Hyungnya, dengan mengatakan "Dino nugu aegi?" Sampai Dino merasa lelah mengatakan "Jeonghan Hyung aegi...". Vernon masih sering mengajarkan Seungkwan tata cara berbahasa Inggris dengan baik dan benar.

Sedangkan The8 atau Minghao masih sering bertengkar akan hal-hal kecil dengan Mingyu, terkadang membuat Jeonghan tertawa karena lucu melihat si pendiam dan si banyak bicara harus mengeluarkan ejekkan satu sama lain, kadang juga membuatnya sangat kesal karena tingkah mereka semakin kekanakkan saja padahal mereka sudah dewasa.

Dokyeom atau Seokmin masih sama berisiknya, bahkan semakin berisik sampai satu hari, Woozi atau Jihoon harus mengangkat gitar, berusaha mengejar Dokyeom karena suaranya yang sangat mengganggu konsentrasi Jihoon saat menulis lagu. Sementara Wonwoo, ia masih belum terbiasa untuk tersenyum pertama, dan makan seafood tentunya. Ia juga masih menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Mingyu, mungkin ia terlalu takut.

Sementara itu, Hoshi semakin hari semakin meningkatkan kemampuan bernyanyinya. Pemuda bernama asli Soonyoung tersebut bahkan dalam satu wawancara sangat percaya diri bahwa ia akan memulai debut solo yang membuat Jeonghan terpingkal-pingkal. Junhui pun sama halnya, semakin hari ia semakin membanggakan wajah tampannya yang membuat Mingyu merasa tersaingi berat.

Joshua... Dia masih tetap peduli pada Jeonghan, walau kadang ia sangat dingin padanya. Jisoo hanya menganggukan kepala ketika Jeonghan malas makan, tidak seperti dulu, Jisoo akan sangat cerewet. Ia akan menasehati Jeonghan akan pentingnya makan.

Dan lagi, S. Coups... ah bukan, lebih tepatnya Choi Seungcheol, setiap hari Jeonghan terus berdoa jika--

"Jeonghan-ssi?"

"Ah nee? Apakah aku melamun? Kkk~" Jeonghan tertawa kecil, menatap fans yang mengajukan sebuah polaroid.

Era Boom Boom. Polaroid member, ia dan Seungcheol...

"Oppa sakit ya? Kenapa melamun? Oppa, kau sangat kurus, bahkan pipimu ada cekoknya." Fangirl itu berkata dengan polosnya, Jeonghan hanya tersenyum dan memberi tanda tangan di polaroid tersebut.

"Ani, Oppa harus menjaga berat badan agar nanti Oppa tidak gemuk, bagaimana jika Carat benci Oppa gemuk? Oppa akan seperti Shrek kkk~" Jeonghan tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum pada fangirl tersebut.

"Yak! Scoups Hyung kau kalah!" Seluruh Carat yang ada di ruangan tersebut tertawa melihat Leader Seventeen tersebut kalah cepat push up dengan Mingyu, sementara si pemenang hanya tertawa tak karuan. Seluruh suasana terlihat begitu ceria, bahkan sejenak Jeonghan bisa melupakan masalahnya. Ia merasa semuanya sudah mulai baik-baik saja, walau ia harus menata hatinya kembali dengan baik.

"Jadi apa hukumannya?" Seungkwan masih berusaha menahan tawanya, dan menunjuk salah satu Carat yang mengajukan tangan.

"Oppa! Gendonglah Jeonghan Oppa dengan gaya koala, seperti saat di Ferrum Tower Fansign!"

Semua Carat lalu menyerukan kata "Aaa~" secara bersamaan. Dengan begini, Seungcheol tidak bisa menolak sama sekali.

Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan dari barisan akhir, paling pojok. Ia bisa melihat Hyungnya itu meremas-remas jemarinya, dan mulai bergerak gelisah dengan matanya yang memerah. Ingin Wonwoo untuk kesana dan memeluk Hyungnya, tapi ia terhalangi oleh meja Fansign dan perfomance team yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aish, baiklah-baik!" Seungcheol hanya tersenyum simpul dan menyuruh Jeonghan mendekat. Sementara itu, nyawa Jeonghan sudah entah ada dimana. Hatinya berdebar tak beraturan, wajahnya mungkin memerah, tapi yang menjadi masalah kini, Seungcheol memanggilnya. Ia melangkah mendekat, kakinya bergetar, dan desiran senang terasa di hatinya saat mendengar Seungcheol memanggilnya "Jeonghan-ie". Sudah dua bulan, ia merasa haus akan panggilan itu, ia sadar, itu hanya semu semata, bukanlah kenyataan. Tapi, tetap saja hatinya tak bisa untuk dibohongi oleh keinginannya untuk berhenti mengejar bayang Seungcheol.

Jeonghan berdiri tepat didepan Seungcheol, ia lalu sedikit mundur ketika Seungcheol maju dan berbisik padanya,

"Jangan beraharap, ini hanya untuk Carats."

Jeonghan membeku sedetik. Lalu tertawa lebar, layaknya yang dibisikkan Seungcheol adalah hal yang lucu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Seungcheol langsung mengangkat Jeonghan seperti koala. Jeonghan merasa debaran di dadanya semakin liar, ia benar-benar bahagia dan sakit di saat yang bersamaan. Bahagia, merasakan dekapan kesukaannta ini lagi, dan sakit harus menyadari ini hanyalah hukuman yang terpaksa Seungcheol lakukan.

Seungcheol lalu menunduk dan menahan kaki Jeonghan agar tidak jatuh, Jeonghan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Seungcheol. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya, Jeonghan hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa senang, ia tidak akan melupakan hal ini, ia benar-benar senang.

Seungcheol lebih menundukkan dirinya, hingga ia mendengar suara tertawa Jeonghan dan suara lain yang aneh.

Detakkan jantung Jeonghan yang sangat kencang.

Tidak, ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Jeonghan masih tertawa dan melihat adik-adiknya yang ikut tertawa, sampai...

BRUK!

"Jeonghan-ah!" "Hyung!" "Oppa!"

Seluruh Carat berteriak histeris saat Seungcheol tiba-tiba saja melepaskan pegangannya pada Jeonghan, dan Jeonghan yang terlalu bahagia tertawa sampai akhirnya ia kini harus merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian punggung, pinggul, dan yang paling fatal adalah kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Seungcheol Hyung yak! Kenapa melepas Jeonghan Hyung?!" Seungkwan mendekat ke Jeonghan dan berusaha membantunya bangun, tapi aneh. Jeonghan tidak bisa bangun. Pandangannya dipenuhi dengan titik-titik hitam. Ia hanya duduk dan memegang kepalanya. Sementara Seungcheol terus meminta maaf kepada Carats karena ia lalai telah menjatuhkan Jeonghan, yang notabenenya adalah salah satu member.

"Hyung gwenchana?" Wonwoo mendekat ke Jeonghan, menopang tubuh kurus Jeonghan dan membuarkannya duduk di kursi fansign.

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan, dan tersenyum lalu meraih mic. "Gwenchana, ini tidak sakit sama sekali..." Katanya dan memaksakan senyum lagi kepada Carats.

"Oppa! Astaga!! Hidungmu berdarah!!!"

#getwellsooncheonsa

Hashtag itulah yang saat ini memenuhi twitter, instagram, maupun media sosial yang lainnya. Tentu saja, ini berkaitan dengan mejadian tempo hari yang membuat pemberitaan heboh dan mempertanyakan sebenarnya bagaimana keadaan kesehataan Yoon Jeonghan dari Seventeen.

Banyak rumor yang menyebarkan bahwa Jeonghan mengidap penyakit yang sangat serius, tapi segera dibantah olehnya sendiri lewat postingan twitter Official Seventeen. Banyak hadiah yang setiap pagi ada di depan pintu dorm Seventeen, dengan note kecil yang selalu diakhiri dengan "Jeonghan-ie cepatlah sembuh, kami merindukanmu!" Layaknya seluruh Carats sangat memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Jeonghan yang tanpa kabar pasti dari Pledis.

"Hyung, ini buburmu." Jeonghan menghentikan kegiatannya di ponsel, dan menaruh alat elektronik canggih tersebut di bantal yang ia gunakan sebagai sandaran.

"Ah Mingyu-yah, terimakasih." Jeonghan tersenyum simpul dan meraih mangkuk bubur yang diberikan Mingyu padanya.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." Mingyu duduk di dekat kaki Jeonghan, dengan pandangan matanya yang melihat gelisah ke arah lantai.

"Hm? Waeyo Gyu-yah?" Jeonghan masih menyantap bubur enak buatan Mingyu.

"Hyung... A-apa.. Jeonghan Hyung menyukai Seungcheol Hyung?"

Jeonghan menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menaruh mangkuk bubur di pangkuan, "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Mingyu-yah?" Ia lalu memandang ke Mingyu yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hyung... Hanya saja, semua member menanyakan itu padaku, da-dan juga..." Mingyu meremas jeansnya, lalu melanjutkan "Saat itu, Joshua Hyung mengatakan, kau tidak akan menolak jika dibunuh oleh Seungcheol Hyung.."

'Ah, Jisoo-yah.. Dia selalu mengertiku..'

"Benarkah? Jisoo hanya bercanda kkk~" Jeonghan mengelus rambut Mingyu lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Tapi Hyung, apa sebaiknya kau jujur saja pada Seungcheol Hyung?" Mingyu membuat selera makan Jeonghan yang sudah dibawah menjadi semakin kebawah.

"Mingyu-yah, Jisoo-yah benar." Mingyu menatap Hyungnya dengan bingung, lalu rasa penasaran di hatinya terungkap ketika ucapan Jeonghan selanjutnya terdengar,

"Aku memang tidak akan menolak, jika suatu saat nanti Seungcheol lah yang mengambil hidupku."

"MINGYU PABBO CEPAT SELESAIKAN MASAKANMU!"

"Ndee Jun Hyung! Aish, maafkan aku Hyung, aku harus menyelesaikan masakan untuk semuanya, Hyung lekaslah sembuh!" Mingyu segera memberikan Jeonghan minum dan berjalan canggung keluar, meninggalkan keheningan yang membawa Jeonghan ke tidurnya kembali.

"Bagaimana?"

"Astaga Wonwoo Hyung! Aku baru keluar, bersabarlah. Bisa kita ke ruang studio?" Semua orang yang disana mengangguk pelan, dan mengikuti Mingyu ke ruangan dengan pintu coklat.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya pada Mingyu, kini hanya ada Junhui, Seokmin, Jihoon, dan Hansol yang menatap serius pada Mingyu.

"Jeonghan Hyung tidak akan menolak jika dibunuh oleh Seungcheol Hyung, itu benar." Mingyu menahan nafasnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya "Tapi Seungcheol Hyung lebih memilih untuk membunuh harapan hidup Jeonghan Hyung."

Pagi ini dorm Seventeen terlihat lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Semua member berlarian kesana kemari untuk memastikan apakah barang-barang mereka sudah terkemas semua atau masih ada yang tertinggal.

"Jeonghan Hyung! Dimana kaus kakiku?"

"Aku meletakannya di dekat tempat sepatu Minghao-yah!"

"Jeonghan-ie, dimana jam putihku?"

"Kau kemarin meletakannya diatas meja televisi Jisoo-yah!"

"Jeonghan-ah, dimana sepatuku yang satunya?"

"Ada di kamarku, Cheol-ah!"

"Tapi Hyung tidak punya kamar lagi Jeonghan Hyung," Bisik Soonyoung pelan tapi masih tertangkap oleh pendengaran Seokmin.

"Sebaiknya kau diam, dasar sipit." Desis Seokmin sambil memasukkan buku favoritnya ke tas.

"Aku Hyungmu, kuda!"

"Seokmin-ah! Soonyoung-ah! Jika kalian ada waktu untuk bertengkar, sebaiknya kalian bawa semua tas ke bagasi!" Jeonghan menggeram marah dan membuat semua member mulai cepat-cepat berberes.

"Sepertinya show kali ini akan lebih melelahkan..." Gumam Hansol yang diikuti dengan usapan di pundaknya oleh Jeonghan.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan lelahnya mengejar, Hansol-ie."

"Cieee Jeonghan Hyung baperan cieee~" Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu hadir diantara mereka dengan dua tas besar yang ia bawa di kedua tangannya.

"Mingyu Pabbo." Jeonghan berjalan melalui Mingyu yang tertawa cekikikkan dan mengikut Hyungnya dari belakang.

"Jeonghan Hyung kenapa kau sangat cantik~" Mingyu bernyanyi dengan nada tak teratur yang membuat mood Jeonghan menjadi turun saat itu juga, "Diam atau ku tendang?" Jeonghan mendesis dan menoleh ke belakang, dengan tatapan sinis untuk Mingyu.

"Aigoo lihat, Cheonsa merajuk." Kini giliran Jisoo yang ikut menjahili Jeonghan.

"Shuaa!" Jeonghan meninggikan nada suaranya dan berlalu masuk ke mobil. "Ish, Shua menyebalkan!"

"Aku tampan? Aa terimakasih Cheonsa~"

"Diam kau bule." Kata Jeonghan sinis dan menidurkan dirinya di sandaran.

Pagi ini Seventeen akan menuju ke Daegu, tepatnya ke daerah lahir sang leader S. Coups. Mereka harus mengikuti schedule sebuah variety show yang menggambarkan kehidupan free mereka. Selain itu, mereka juga akan mengunjungi keluarga Seungcheol.

"Apa perjalanan lama?" Tanya Mingyu yang kini duduk disamping Jeonghan, membuat pemuda itu sedikit menoleh ke arah Mingyu,

"Kau tidak bersama Wonwoo?" Bisik Jeonghan pelan.

"Diam Hyung, dia merajuk, aku menganggunya semalam." Keluh Mingyu dan menjauhkan kepala Jeonghan, "Aish Hyung kau harus memotong rambutmu, lihat ini melilit kemana-mana."

"Andwe! Aku suka rambutku..."

"Tapi rambutmu rontok, kau malas merawatnya Hyung!" Mingyu mendengus dan memainkan ponselnya, tiba-tiba pesan dari Seungcheol terlihat dan ia pun membuka pesan tersebut,

Kita akan ke rumah Appa dan Eommaku, lokasi syutingnya lumayan dekat, dan kita bisa menghemat biaya penginapan, katakan pada semua member disana

Scoups-

'As arogant as before'

"Semuanya, kita akan tidur di rumah orangtua Coups Hyung, dia mengirimkanku pesan." Kata Mingyu singkat.

"Tidak biasanya dia mengirimkanmu pesan, Jeonghan Hyung, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Scoups Hyung?" Tanya Chan yang duduk di belakang Jeonghan.

Kaku. Hening. Canggung. Dan, sedikit risih. Itulah yang dirasakan Jeonghan saat ini, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Lee Channya terlalu kecil untuk tahu masalah seperti ini.

"Katanya tadi ponsel Jeonghan Hyung nonaktif, jadi dia mengirimkan pesan pada Mingyu." Kata Junhui dengan tenang dan membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik.

"Xiexie," Kata Jeonghan pelan dan memeluk lengan Mingyu, menjadikannya seolah bantal dan membayangkan, atau mengharapkan jika itu adalah milik Seungcheol.

"Duibuqi.." Jun tersenyum saat melihat Hyungnya tertidur nyenyak dengan memeluk lengan Mingyu.

"Mingyu-yah, nanti Jeonghan Hyung membuat lenganmu sak--"

"Gwenchana Channie, dia hanya butuh istirahat, Jeonghan Hyung sangat kelelahan." Mingyu memotong ucapan Lee Chan dan malah membenarkan jaket Jeonghan agar menutupi seluruh badan kurusnya.

"Kau sangat-sangat kelelahan.."


End file.
